Sarah and Sirius
by Sarcastic Clapping
Summary: Sarah Black had always looked up to her older brother, Sirius. Ever since she was little, she adored him like he was God himself. He'd promised himself he'd never let anyone touch her, but when he introduces his little sister to his fellow Mauraders he notices that Remus is interested in her just a little too much. Remus/OC, rated T for slight cussing and all that stuff.


"_Sirius?"_

_The little girl peeked inside the bedroom, trembling slightly as the cool air touched her fresh red bruises her mother had just recently inflicted upon her skin. The 7-year-old sprawled out onto the bed groaned and looked up at his little sibling, eyes widening when he saw the fresh tear-tracks on her cheeks._

"_Come, Sarah," He whispered, scooting over slightly so the little girl could climb in next to him. Her shaky breath touched his cheeks._

"_Did Mum hit you again?" Sirius asked, gently stroking the bruises on her arms. Sarah burst into tears, snuggling closer to her brother._

"_And Regulus was there, a-and… he just watched. He just watched, Sirius." She stared at him with her wide, blue, 4-year-old eyes._

"_Let's run away," She whispered. Sirius shook his head fiercely. His sister frowned._

"_Why not?" She hissed. "Mummy and Dad hate us. Reg hates us. We need to leave, Sirius, we need to!" _

"_Shh, you'll wake up Mum and Dad. And Regulus does NOT hate you. He's just brainwashed. We need to save him first, and then we'll leave. I promise."_

"_Pinkie promise." At that, Sirius chuckled softly and gently stroked his sister's long brown hair, linking his pinkie with hers._

"_I promise."_

"_I believe you," Sarah smiled, and snuggled against her brother's chest. Sirius felt a pang as he pulled an arm around her. He was only seven, and already he was in charge of his sister's future._

_He looked up at the ceiling and made a silent vow: He'd never let anyone touch his sister. He'd give her the best life she could ever have with him._

_And with that, he dozed off, his arm still gripping his sister's shoulders._

* * *

** 7 years later...**

The whip stung against Sarah's back, but she didn't care as a wide grin stretched across her face- she was going to Hogwarts; after 11 horrible years of suffering, she was going to Hogwarts- the best place on Earth, according to Sirius. She'd listen longingly as Sirius told her about his Maurader friends, about how Lily Evans despised lovesick James, about how Remus accidentally smashed his book against Peter's head in the first year; and at night she'd dream about meeting all of Sirius's friends, becoming the first girl Maurader; being impressive as she strolled hand-in-hand with her brother- maybe she'd even have a boyfriend!

"YOU HORRIBLE FILTH!" Mr. Black struck her one more time on her back and then threw her against the wall, walking out of the room with a disgusted grunt. An hour later, Sirius found her smiling dazedly, slumped against the wall, with her face full of fresh bruises.

"Oh, no, Sarah," He muttered, rushing to her side and pulling her limp body in his arms, "what'd Dad do to you this time?"

"I stood up for the Muggle-borns again," She pressed her face into his shirt. "He was being a git."

"Sarah…" Sirius hurried down the hall and into the bathroom.

"Let's wash you, okay? Lift up your shirt." To any other sister, that would sound sick, but it happened so much Sarah was actually used to it. She lifted her shirt to reveal a bloodied training bra and a red, blue-bruised back. Sirius sighed, and began to slather cold cream all over her back.

"It hurts, Sirius," Sarah whimpered. Sirius made comforting "shh-ing" sounds under his breath, and began to hum "Here Comes the Sun" out loud. Sarah sometimes said it was her life theme song.

"Remember your promise, Sirius?" Sarah whispered. Sirius gritted his teeth and nodded "yes", putting some cold water onto his sister's bruises as he did.

"We can leave right after Hogwarts, Sirius. Maybe your friend James can help us find a place to stay. I'm scared," Tears danced in her eyes, "that maybe one day I'll never wake up because Mum and Dad've killed me. I'm scared that maybe one day I'll wake up and I'll see that my bruises have never faded. Sirius, I'm scared I'll lose you."

Sirius's hand stopped on Sarah's upper back. He fought back tears himself, and gently wiped the water with a towel.

"You'll never lose me, Sar," He pulled her into a fierce hug. "I love you too much to go away."  
Sarah gave out a watery laugh and pulled her arms around her brother's waist. "I love you too, Sirius."

**Hello, fellow Neanderthals!**

**This is the result of working at midnight on a fan-fiction while listening to David Bowie's "Space Oddity", so don't judge me too harshly. Reviews, in my opinion, are what makes the world go round.**


End file.
